Dulce Locura
by Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG
Summary: Entiendo Que Te Fueras Y Ahora Pago Mi Condena Pero No Me Pidas Que Quiera Vivir Sin Tu Luna, Sin Tu Sol, Sin Tu Dulce Locura Llorando Como Un Día De Lluvia Mi Alma Despega Y Te Busca En Un Viaje Que Nunca Volverá...


Hola a todos! Bueno primero que nada arigato por tomarse la molestia de pasarse por mi song fic =D Es la primera vez que hago uno así como tambiñen es la primera vez que escribo de Shugo Chara, así que no sean muy duros ¿ne? Acepto opiniones y criticas constructivas =)

Por desgracias los personajes no me pertenecen U.U le pertenecen a Peach-Pit, y la canción "Dulce Locura" le pertenece a La Oreja De VanGogh.

Dulce Locura

Pov. Amu

Cada nuevo día en mi vida no hago más aguardar con ansias la llegada de la noche, poder observar la luna quién me asegura que dentro de poco llegará, pero yo sé que no iba a ser así, desde hace un mes ya no era así. Lo necesitaba tanto, y es que por muy tranquila y calmada que pueda llegar a ser mi vida nunca he podido estar en completa paz y armonía si no es estando entre sus brazos, atrapada en el laberinto de sus ojos, sintiendo el dulce roce de su piel con la mía, el cálido calor que emana su cuerpo, o tocando el cielo con las manos cada vez que pruebo el dulce néctar de sus labios.

Jamás me había sentido así por nadie, si creía estar enamorada de Tadase_kun entonces lo que siento por él, MI Neko Hentai, es más que amor, algo mucho más fuerte, un lazo imposible de romper, o al menos eso creía yo. Y estaba dispuesta a dar y hacer lo que sea para que así se mantuviera, sin importar su valor porque nada vale más que él. ¿Mi vida? Mi vida es él, ¿El Dolor y el sufrimiento? Ninguno se compara con hecho de no tenerlo conmigo, ¿Mis sentimientos? No tengo, todos le pertenecen al él, lo único que puedo perder e importarme es él, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Pero nada de eso fue suficiente, no para él.

End Pov. Amu

**Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuche  
vendo el guión de la película mas triste y la mas bella que en la vida pude ver  
**

Pov. Ikuto

Antes de conocerla todos estos sentimientos eran inexistentes en mí, los desconocía por completo pero jamás me importó porque nunca los necesité. Hasta ahora. Jamás lo admitiría delante de otros ¿Saben? Tengo una reputación que cuidar y esto que siento por ella es todo lo contrario a lo que yo represento, ella es mi debilidad, y mostrar tan abiertamente mis sentimientos es como decirle al enemigo mi punto débil. Es como dicen "El Amor Concede A Otros El Poder De Destruirte" (Luna Nueva)

Nunca antes le vi sentido a aquellos que daban la vida por un ser amado, lo veía tan estúpido e insensato, es decir, ¿Dar tú vida para que alguien mas viva mientras tú estás muerto? Me parecía ilógico, pero después de conocerla todo tuvo coherencia, ella es la que le da sentido a mi vida y si la perdiera yo perdería toda razón para vivir y vivir sin razón es lo mismo que estar muerto. (Frase inspirada en Gaara_kun XD) Entonces es preferible morir a vivir toda una vida sin ella, mi Amu. En mi vida sólo hay dos cosas que realmente me importan, ella y la música, lo demás carece de importancia para mí. Tengo la música, me falta ella ¿Por qué? ¡Por baka!… Quiero y necesito recuperarla.

End Pov. Ikuto

**Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra que en la vida compondré  
Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré**

En todas las relaciones siempre hay bajas y altas, tal como en una montaña rusa, llegas a la cima pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y en estos momentos ellos estaban pasando por la bajada de la montaña rusa de su amor, pero no precisamente en el mismo carrito sino cada quien por su lado, entonces para que este amor sobreviviera a esta montaña rusa no solo debían volver a estar juntos para aguantar la bajada sino para que volviera a subir y así hasta que el viaje acabara y llegar a la estabilidad que todos deseamos tener en el amor. Pero en su viaje había un obstáculo, el orgullo, cada vez pesaba más y no los dejaba avanzar, sin embargo era tan difícil vivir sin la presencia del otro…

**Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir:..**

En una tarde de un caluroso sábado, la hermosa peli-rosa decidió ir a dar un paseo en compañía de sus charas al parque, necesitaba a toda costa sacar a ese neko de su cabeza puesto que el protagonista del 99% de sus pensamientos era él y sólo él, era tan frustrante querer olvidarlo y no poder hacerlo… Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia parloteaban sin cesar pero ella ni cuenta se daba, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas atinaba a esquivar los obstáculos que habían en el parque, más de una vez estuvo al borde de chocar contra un poste o de llevarse a alguien por delante si no era por que sus fieles compañeras le pegaban un grito para que reaccionase. Caminaba si rumbo fijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, para cuando reaccionó, sin saber como, se encontraba justo en el mismo sitio en que Ikuto solía tocar su violín, enseguida vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de la primera vez que lo escuchó tocar. Sin previo aviso, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas sintiendo como en su pecho se habría un hueco, la sensación de vació era dolorosa e insoportable, más y más recuerdos se reproducían en su cabeza como una película a la cual no le podías dar "stop", se llevó una mano al pecho y callo de rodillas en el suelo, llorando cada vez más, las charas preocupadas comenzaron a desesperarse y más aún cuando Amu no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas, su mente estaba en otra parte…

~*Flash Back*~

En la tranquilidad de aquella noche lo único que ella podía escuchar era la triste aunque hermosa melodía que el joven de cabellos azules tocaba para ella, aquella melodía producía tanta paz y tranquilidad en su interior que no se percató de cuando había acabado, para cuando abrió los ojos ya el joven estaba a una distancia nada prudente de su rostro, fueron sus hermosos orbes azules lo primero que vio, los reconoció al instante, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza hasta el punto de hacerle competencia a un tomate.

-Ikuto!!- Gritó alarmada mientras le proporcionaba golpes en el pecho para que se alejara de ella.

-Ouch! Eso duele…- Se quejó con una media sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa Amu?- Preguntó burlón al tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo.

-¡Ie!- Apartó su cara y contestó con su tono "Cool&Spicy"

-Entonces, mírame a los ojos- Tomo delicadamente el mentón de la menor obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Al momento en que sus miradas hicieron contacto, a partir de ese momento Amu no pudo volver a apartar la mirada de esos hermosos orbes azules, eran como una jaula, una vez que los miraba quedaba atrapada en ellos sin posibilidad alguna de poder salir, el rubor en sus mejillas se hicieron más intensos provocando otra sonrisa satisfactoria en el neko, ya que para él uno de los placeres de la vida eran: Uno, hacer molestar a la peli-rosa y dos, hacerle pasar pena. Le resultaba tan divertido y placentero.

Sólo hubo una cosa que fue capaz de desviar su atención de los hermosos ojos del Tsukiyomi. Sus labios. Eran finos pero condenadamente provocativos, por varios segundos estuvo soñando y tentándose a probarlos e inconcientemente se relamió los labios producto del deseo. Aquello lo notó él y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó provecho de la situación. Poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de la joven, con cada que él se acercaba más el corazón de ella se aceleraba más y más amenazando con salirse de su pecho, en el punto en que creía no poder aguantar más, los labios del mayor hicieron contacto con los suyos, el corazón le dio un vuelco al momento de sentir el contacto de los cálidos labios que tanto anhelaba probar. Fue su primer beso. Para ella fue como tocar el cielo con las manos y para sorpresa de Ikuto, la joven no hizo ningún gesto de protesta y en cambio, con movimientos torpes, se dejaba llevar e intentaba corresponder.

¿Acaso… también… debo… enseñarte… a… besar?- Le preguntó entre besos a una ruborizada Amu, mientras esbozaba otra de sus sonrisas burlonas.

Ikuto no Baka! No sabes tratar a una chica!- Se separó bruscamente de él y voltio su cara hacia otro lado.

Probablemente, demo, si se lo que les gusta- Agregó con otra sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y volvía a posesionarse de los dulces labios de la Hinamori.

Como era de costumbre, a partir de aquella noche en que se dieron su primer beso, al ocultarse el Sol el aparecía por la ventana de su habitación y esa noche no fue la excepción, entro tan sigiloso y silencioso como un gato ¿Y cuál fue su sorpresa? Encontrar a una animada peli-rosa cantando, dándole la espalda, con un micrófono en manos. Se vio obligado a reprimir una carcajada. Posiblemente ella estaba tan inspirada que se sentía como en un escenario donde ella era la estrella, antes de entrar se percato de que alguien cantaba pero supuso que era Ami, se movía al compás de la música con una coreografía improvisada por lo que de repente como parte de aquella coreografía dio una vuelta sobre propio eje, ese fue último movimiento, paró en seco cuando al dar la vuelta se percató de la presencia del neko sentado en el marco de su ventana con una sonrisita burlona, la Hinamori se quedó totalmente en blanco producto de la pena que cargaba en ese preciso instante.

-¿Q…Qué ha…haces aquí?- Preguntó nerviosa

- Amu, ¿en qué mundo vives? Vengo todas las noches- Irónico, le hizo pasar más pena de lo que habría hecho si lo hubiese siquiera intentado, inconcientemente se dio el gusto de verla más apenada que nunca. "Por qué no se tiene una cámara cuando se la necesita?" Se preguntaba internamente- Jajajajajaja- Comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- Preguntó ofendida

-Tu cara, es todo un poema- Explicó un muy divertido neko.

- Baka!- Hizo un puchero como si de Yaya se tratara y le sacó la lengua para luego darle la espalda.

- ¿No quieres que te diga mi opinión?

- ¡Hai!- Volteó a verlo nuevamente con estrellitas de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Ikuto rió por lo bajo antes de bajarse del marco de la ventana y caminar lenta y agraciadamente hasta donde se encontraba Amu, se acercó peligrosamente a ella y se inclinó un poco hasta estar a la altura de ella, le colocó una mano en su hombro y le susurró al oído con una sonrisa- No dejes la escuela.

La peli-rosa bajó la mirada y esta se tornó sombría, el neko quien se percató de esto, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella, Amu apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras era cubierta por un aura negra lo cual asusto ligeramente al peli-azul, y de repente con una fuerza y rapidez que ni los reflejo de gato lo ayudaron a esquivarla, Amu plantó una sonora cachetada en la mejilla de quien tenía en frente.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!- Cuestionó molesto, jamás nadie le había tocado a cara (En el sentido de darle una cachetada), mientras se pasaba una mano por su mejilla sonrosada por el golpe.

-¡Teme!- Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a darle la espalda- Te lo merecías.

- Que manera tienes de recibir a tu novio- Se quejó sin apartar su mano de su mejilla.

- Tu fuiste el que… ¡¿Nani?!

-¿Qué?

-¿No… Novios?- Tartamudeó nerviosa

¿No creías que éramos sólo amigos verdad?- Preguntó con picardía

-Etto… Yo… Tú nunca…-Intentaba ordenar sus ideas, pero todas las desechaba antes de completarlas.

- El peli-azul volvió a acercarse a ella, tomó delicadamente el rostro de la menor entre sus manos, se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los de ellas para luego susurrarle – Los amigos no hacen esto- Dicho esto atrapó los labios de Amu en un fogoso beso.

-¿Amigos… con derecho?- Preguntó tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres ser mi novia?- Se separó de ella para verla a los ojos.

La Hinamori esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de abrazar a su novio.

-Tomaré eso como un "Si"- Sonrió al tiempo que le correspondía la abrazo.

~*End. Flash Back*~

No pude evitar sonreír débilmente al recordar todo eso, debía admitirlo, lo extrañaba y mucho. Debo estar hecha un desastre, siento como mi cara está inundada por las lágrimas. De repente me sobresalte al oír un fuerte estruendo… iba a llover, miré al cielo y me lleve una sorpresa al notar que ya había anochecido y ni cuenta me había dado, intenté levantarme pero ya no tenía fuerzas, la lluvia comenzó a caer aún así al poco tiempo dejó de importarme, las gotas chocaban fuertemente sobre mi cuerpo, preferí estar ahí donde mis lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia que irme a mi casa y que me cayeran encimas haciéndome preguntas del por qué de mi estado tan deplorable. Los ojos me empezaron a pesar y arder de sobremanera, ya no los aguantaba más, mis parpados se cerraban involuntariamente, lo último que escuche fueron las distantes voces de mis fieles compañeras gritando mi nombre y de repente todo a mi alrededor se fue tornando negro hasta que la oscuridad me rodeo por completo, lo último que pude ver fue el recuerdo de su hermosa sonrisa, ante de caer en la inconciencia total…

**Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
la noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar y te escudas.**

Pov. Ikuto

Andaba de camino a mi casa, en contra de mi voluntad, sino fuera por el hecho de que está lloviendo me quedaría vagando por ahí y sólo regresaría a mi casa para dormir. Cuando pasaba por el parque en donde suelo tocar Yoru me advirtió de la presencia de cuatro Charas "Es ella" fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y sin dudarlo le pedí que me guiara hasta donde estaban. Tenía razón, era ella, pero no como esperaba encontrármela, estaba tirada en el suelo bajo la lluvia con sus charas intentando, inútilmente, despertarla. No lo dudé y salí corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella, la tomé entre mis brazos y la refugié bajo mi paraguas mientras corría a todo lo que mis piernas me permitían en dirección a su casa antes de que le diera una neumonía, estaba realmente preocupado por ella ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Acaso es sólo coincidencia encontrarla en donde yo suelo tocar violín? Todas estas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza y a ninguna le hallaba respuesta, dejé de preocuparme por eso, momentáneamente, para enfocarme en Amu. Al paso que iba jamás iba a llegar así que cambié de personalidad con Yoru y así por fin pude llegar a su casa, sus padres estaban que me mataban cuando vieron el estado en que traía a su hija y no era para menos, de todas manera mentí, dije que me la encontré por el camino corriendo bajo la lluvia sin paraguas y me ofrecí a acompañarla, pero ella estaba muy cansada así que la cargué y terminó por quedarse dormida, no fue de mis mejores mentiras y tampoco es que me creyeran del todo pero le dieron más importancia a ella. "Ojala las cosas si hubieran pasado así, hubiera sido un lindo momento". Pensé mientras veía desde su ventana, para asegurarme de que estuviese bien, como sus padres la atendían, después de que su mamá le explicara mi pequeña mentira, la cual gracias a Dios ella siguió, volvió a quedar dormida y asegurándome de que todos estuvieran durmiendo, entre sigilosamente a su habitación y me acomodé a su lado en la cama, ella instintivamente me abrazó y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, eso me agradó bastante, la abrasé también mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente para luego apoyar mi cabeza sobre la suya. La extraño… y daría todo con tal de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

End. Pov Ikuto

**Vendo una cámara que sabe que captaba la mirada que en la vida grabare  
vendo dos entradas caducadas que eran de segunda fila que en la vida romperé  
vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos y ahora caigo que en la vida me senté  
vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré**

Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir ...

Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
la noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar...

-¿Douste Ikuto? ¿Douste?- Murmuraba la menor hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ikuto en un intento por reprimir las lágrimas.

-¿Amu?- Pregunto adormentado

-¿Douste?- Preguntó una vez más- ¿Acaso nunca me quisiste de verdad? ¿O es que nunca fui suficiente? ¿Fue eso?

-¡IE!... Siempre te ame princesa eres todo lo que siempre quise y… más de lo que merezco.- Admitió el peli-azul

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me engañaste?- Su voz se quebraba a causa de las lágrimas. Alzó su mirar para encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos que a pesar de todo la seguían volviendo loca.

- Jamás lo hice, ya te lo dije, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Demo… Lo hiciste.- Bajo nuevamente su mirada.

-Mírame a los ojos Amu- Más que pedírselo la obligó a que lo hiciera tomándola delicadamente por el mentón- ¡No te engañé con absolutamente NADIE!- Sentenció haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- Ella me besó a mi, lo cual me resultó bastante repulsivo porque aparte de fea ni besar sabe,- Aclaro más para si mismo que para ella- De todas formas ese beso no significo nada para mi. Nada. Que te quede claro Amu.

Ella se deshizo del agarre y volvió a bajar la mirada debido a la intensidad con que la que él la miraba, simplemente no lo soportaba, rápidamente se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación con dirección al baño, en donde se encerró y una vez que se sintió a salvo del neko, apoyada en la puerta se deslizo por ella hasta llegar de rodillas al suelo y romper en llanto por la misma razón de siempre… Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Cuando ya sus ojos agotaron todas las lágrimas que guardaba, se animó a darse una ducha con el propósito de intentar despejarse aunque sea un poco pero todo intento fue en vano, frustrada por no poder conseguir lo que quería salió de la ducha, se secó un poco el cuerpo y se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla y con otra se envolvió el cabello. Vaciló antes de abrir la puerta del baño e irse a su habitación, él ya la había visto así en repetidas ocasiones en las que la tomaba de sorpresa aún así nunca pudo superar la pena que eso le producía, demo no se iba a quedar ahí toda la vida así que después de un largo suspiro y hundiéndose en la resignación se armó de valor, salió del baño y con cautela abrió la puerta de su habitación, buscando a Ikuto con la mirada antes de entrar por completo en ella, pero para su sorpresa fue posesionada por un gran sentimiento de decepción al descubrir que él ya no se hallaba ahí, inexplicablemente desesperada buscó bajo las sabanas de su cama, debajo de ella, en el armario, fuera de la terraza en todos los lugares posibles en el que pudiera estar el neko, pero sin éxito alguno. Lo más frustrante es que no entendía por que estaba tan desilusionada se supone debía estar aliviada de que no la viera así como estaba ¿Cierto? Entonces… ¿Por qué? Quizás lo extrañaba más de lo que pudiera o quisiera admitir…

Arrepentida por no haber arreglado las cosas cuando pudo, por no haberle hecho saber que si le creía, ahora todas las noches lo esperaba en su balcón, como solía hacer tiempo atrás, aguardando a su llegada, aún sabiendo que eso era casi imposible de que ocurriera, sin embargo ver a la hermoso Luna acompañada de las estrellas le traía un hermoso recuerdo de su neko, uno que no la lastimaba sino que la hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

-Supongo que hoy tampoco vendrá…- Suspiro resignada con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

-Amu_chan ya es muy tarde, mañana tienes clases- Le recordó Ran, posándose a su lado juntos con sus compañeritas.

-Lo sé. Dame cinco minutos más y voy ¿Ne?

- No tardes, desu- Le pidió Suu

-Hai- Contestó sin ánimo alguno, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

- Recuerda Amu_chan: La esperanza el lo último que se pierde- Le recordó sabiamente aquella pequeña que parecía siempre saber algo más que el resto.

- Dia…- Volteó para ver a su pequeña Chara pero esta ya le daba la espalda para entrar nuevamente a la habitación.

Se quedó unos minutos más admirando la belleza de la noche, un hermoso cielo estrellado acompañado de una resplandeciente luna llena, cuando de repente aquel recuerdo cruzó nuevamente por su mente, causando que nuevas lágrimas empezaran a deslizarse por su hermoso rostro.

**Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, llorando como un día de lluvia  
mi alma despega y te busca en un viaje que no vuelve nunca**

~* Flash Back*~

¡Kyaa! ¡Que aburrimiento! Hoy no voy a poder ver a Ikuto sino hasta muy tarde en la noche. Tiene que hacer un trabajo con unos compañeros. Decidí llamar a Rima y a Yaya para que fuéramos a dar un paseo por ahí, Yaya no pudo porque debía cuidar a su hermanito pero Rima, como cosas rara, estaba más que dispuesta a acompañarme. Estábamos comiendo un helado cada una mientras dábamos paseo pasando por las tiendas y mirando la vitrinas con cosas que aunque nos gustaban no compraríamos, o por lo menos yo no ya que no dependía de mucho dinero en ese momento. Todo iba normal hasta que nuestra "Salida De Chicas" fue interrumpida…

-¡Amu! Menos mal que te encuentro… Necesito un favor tuyo- Me sorprendí por dos cosas: La primera el estado en que estaba Utau, sudada y muy agitada como si estuviera llegando de una maratón, jamás la había visto así. Y segundo… ¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo un favor?

- Tengo grabación y estoy retrasada, demo, necesito que entregarle esto a Ikuto ¿Puedes hacerlo por mi?

- Etto… Ikuto está haciendo un trabajo y de seguro no quiere que lo interrumpa…

-Amu, es de suma importancia que Ikuto tenga esto AHORA, onegai…- Parecía que realmente era importante de otro modo jamás me hubiera pedido ayuda.

-Ok!- Acepté resignada antes de que ella se fuera corriendo nuevamente

Afortunadamente Rima no se molestó y acepto acompañarme a casa d emi novio a entregarle aquello tan importante, íbamos de camino a casa de Ikuto cuando Rima comenzó a hacerme preguntas acerca del contenido del misterioso sobre que debía entregar, y terminó por despertar mi curiosidad hasta ahora dormida, y como era su novia supongo que no importaría si veía el contenido del sobre, seguro que en mi lugar el no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo en abrirlo, así que lentamente fui abriéndolo, pero antes de poder sacar el contenido una melodía proveniente de mi celular comenzó a sonar avisándome que me había llegado un mensaje de texto.

"Ni se te ocurra ver lo que contiene el sobre, por nada del mundo lo abras TE LO PROHIBO… Ikuto seguro te hablará de eso después" Utau.

Amu: Kuso!- Maldijo el hecho de que Utau siempre estuviera un paso delante de ella.

Rima: ¿Qué ocurre Amu?

Amu: Utau me mandó un mensaje, no puedo abrir el sobre- Le expliqué frustrada.

Rima: ¿Y le vas a hacer caso? No se tiene que enterar de que lo abriste- Intentó persuadirme

Amu: La verdad no lo sé, prefiero ahorrarme problemas, además dijo que Ikuto me contaría luego- Reí internamente con la expresión inconforme que adoptó el rostro de mi rubia amiga.

Después de caminar unos 10 minutos más llegamos a casa de mi neko, me sorprendió escuchar música a un alto volumen proveniente del interior de la casa, pensé que era por sus compañeros, toque el timbre un par de veces pero como lo supuse nadie escucho, pues nadie vino a abrirme. Entonces recordé que en una ocasión Ikuto me dijo que escondía una llave bajo el tapete de la entrada, la busque y efectivamente ahí estaba. Abrí la puerta, volví a colocar la llave en su lugar y entre junto con Rima, a pesar de la música logramos escuchar algunas voces que al parecer provenían de la sala de estar, nos dirigimos a ella y al entrar… Me arrepentí, jamás debí intentar hacerle ese favor a Utau. Ver como el único ser a quién realmente he amado está besando a alguien que obviamente no era yo fue como si me clavaran decenas de agujas en el corazón y al mismo tiempo sentina como todo mi mundo se venía abajo, eran tantos sentimientos encontrados, desilusión, rabia, impotencia, tristeza, frustración, odio… no entendía nada y tampoco quería hacerlo sólo desaseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño.

De repente él se percató de nuestra presencia, al voltear a vernos vi el terror reflejado en su mirar, comprendí que mirarlo a los ojos fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin control, quería corre y huir de esa espantosa escena, pero mis piernas no respondían a mis llamados. Al ver mi estado Rima me arrebato el sobre de las manos y la tiró al suelo mientras le dirigía una mirada furtiva a Ikuto, luego me agarró del brazo y me saco fuera de la habitación, ya ni sentía el piso y si no fuera porque ella me mantenía agarrada estoy segura de que ya habría caído al suelo.

¡Amu! Shotto Matte, onegai, no es lo que tu crees- Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Me detuve en seco y voltee a verlo- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces que fue? No me digas… ¿Un beso de amigos?- Pregunté con ironía

Si te calmas, puedo explicarte

¡Ah! Si me calmo… ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme cuando vi a mi novio, gomen me equivoqué, EX novio, besándose con una $%&#?!

Después de aquello no me volvió a contestar más y en cambio bajo su mirada, Rima me volvió a jalar y salimos de ahí. Dos días después de aquel incidente, dos días en los que no salí de mi habitación sino para comer e ir al baño, Utau me llamó y me explicó que Ikuto se había ido de Japón para Nueva York ya que su padre lo necesitaba ahí, no obstante volvió dos semanas después, de todos modos que él se fuera de Japón fue una gran ayuda pues en esos momento lo menos que quería era verlo.

~* End. Flash Back*~

**Sentiré, cada noche al buscar a tu humo en mi tejado  
el recuerdo de un abrazo que aun me hace tiritar**

Limpió las últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, y se dio media vuelta decidida a irse a dormir pues mañana debía pararse temprano para ir a clases, se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que conectaba con su habitación, lo abrió y dio una paso al interior pero antes de entrar por completo bajó su mirada y susurró el nombre de aquel a quien amaba y quien tanto la lastimaba.

-Ikuto…- Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al sentir como alguien tras ella la abrazaba por las cintura y colaba su cabeza en el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cabeza.

-Dime- Contestó una suave voz, demasiado familiar como para no reconocerla.

-¡I…Ikuto!- Giró sobre su propio eje para encontrárselo cara a cara una vez más.

-¿Amu?- Estaba confundido no esperaba tan agradable recibimiento.

Emocionada por la presencia de su neko, la joven se abalanzó a los brazos de este y sin previo aviso le plantó un fogoso beso, el cual fue correspondido por un complacido neko. Poco a poco el beso fue cambiando de fogoso a apasionado y tierno, el mayor la termino de conducir dentro de la habitación, cerrando con gran dificultad tras de sí, de ahí la guió sin rumbo fijo hasta toparse con la cama en donde cayeron él parcialmente sobre ella, el impacto de caer causó a separación de sus labios.

**Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
la noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar…**

-Entonces…- Comenzó a hablar el neko con sus ojos fijos en ella- ¿Esto significa que me perdonas?

-Ie- Contestó con una amplia sonrisa causando confusión al mayor- Significa que lo siento, la culpa la tuve yo por no haberte creído. Gomen nasai Ikuto_kun

-Disculpas aceptadas- Se acerco nuevamente al rostro de la peli-rosa con intenciones de hacer contacto con sus labios nuevamente, pero ella lo detuvo posando su dedo índice en los labios de él.

-Shotto Matte Ikuto-Lo detuvo

-¿Nani?

-¿No deberías decir algo así como que la culpa también fue tuya?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tu misma lo dijiste, la culpa fue tuya.

-¡BAKA!- Bufó molesta con los nervios notablemente crispados- En serio no sé como lo haces pero arruinas todos los momentos buenos- se quejó al tiempo que apartaba su mirada ambarina del mayor.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Ikuto se incorporó sobre las caderas de una molesta peli-rosa

-Supongo que parte de la culpa también es mía por no haber sabido controlar la situación. Ya. ¿Feliz?

-No era exactamente lo que quería pero supongo que de ti será todo lo que obtendré, así que, si ¡Feliz!

Nuevamente el peli-azul apoyo sus codos a ambos lados de la joven y se colocó parcialmente sobre ella con intenciones de besarla nuevamente, y esta vez si lo hizo, comenzando con un dulce contacto hasta convertirse en apasionado y fogoso beso desde el momento en que la joven le permitió la entrada a la lengua de Ikuto en su boca, comenzando así un ocioso juego entre lenguas en la que ninguna quería ceder, explorando cada rincón de la cavidad del otro, y así fue hasta que sus pulmones comenzaban a dolerle por falta de oxigeno, obligados a separarse en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Sa… Sabes…algo?- Preguntó Amu entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué… cosa?- Respondió con otra pregunta con la respiración igual de agitada que la de ella.

- Te amo. Amo todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu lado gatuno, tu luna, tu sol…

-Tu dulce locura- Completo la frase con una sonrisa torcida de esas que la hacían enloquecer.

-¿Insinúas que estoy loca?- Preguntó ofendida.

-El Tsukiyomi viró los ojos antes de esbozar otra sonrisa y contestar- ¡Te amo!- Amu estaba lista para protestar demo este se le adelanto sellando sus labios con un beso.

**Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, llorando como un día de lluvia  
mi alma despega y te busca en un viaje que nunca volverá…**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Muchas Gracias por haber leído mi intento de Song Fic y perdonen si quedo muy largo pero es que por alguna razón tengo la tendencia de alargar mucho las cosas ¬¬# ¿Reviews?**


End file.
